Angel From The Past
by xtaste-my-poisonx
Summary: Shadow encounter's a person he feels he has meet before. But who is this person?
1. Angel

An Angel from the past

I don't own Sonic or any other characters, except Angel, she's mine.

Chapter 1: Angel.

'Angel Come here, I have a job for you', shouted Eggman. A female white hedgehog with red streaks through her hair and with blue eyes, she was wearing a red sleeveless top, black trousers with a white stripe on one side, and white sneakers; walked towards him.

'What is it, doctor?' asked Angel.

'I need you to steal a chaos emerald from the National Museum tonight' Eggman in formed her.

'Doctor, why do you need the chaos emerald?' Angel asked looking puzzled.

'I need them for my new weapon' said Eggman.

'What's the new weapon for? said Angel, Eggman turned to her.

'You'll find out once you collected the rest of the emeralds, now go get them!' shouted Eggman.

'Yes doctor', said Angel and turned to the door, but turned to face Eggman. 'Doctor, what is my purpose?' asked Angel.

'Your purpose is to work for me, remember, if it weren't for me, you still be in suspended animation, now get those emeralds before I put you to sleep' he yelled.

'Yes doctor', said Angel and ran out of the door and into Station Square.

Somewhere in Station Square.

Sonic and Shadow were walking in the quiet streets of Station Square, Usually they both talk, but tonight was different, Shadow wasn't talking at all, and it started to worry Sonic.

'What's up Shadow? You haven't said anything all day', Sonic asked, looking at the red and black hedgehog.

'It's nothing, it's just I been having these strange dreams lately' Shadow replied.

'What are they about?' Sonic asked.

'I don't know, I see myself on the Arc with Maria, she said that the professor was going to give us a surprise, only I remember that it actually did happen, the professor was going to give us something', Shadow answered.

'What was it?' asked Sonic wondering.

'I can't remember, just have to wait and see', he said.

'I guess so' said Sonic.

Suddenly, an alarm went off at the museum that they were near, Shadow paused and then continued,

'What's going on?'

'Sounds like a robbery' said Sonic,

Suddenly a dark figure came out of the museum and running down the street holding a chaos emerald.

'They've got a chaos emerald' said Shadow.

'Come on, we can catch him' said Sonic.

They both started running at full speed after them. The person ran down a dark alley.

'Stop thief!' shouted Sonic.

The dark figure stop and turned to face the two hedgehogs, Sonic and Shadow stop only a few feet away from the figure.

'Give us back that chaos emerald,' Sonic told them.

'I can't', A female voice said, taking a few steps away from them.

'Why not?' said Shadow, staring at the dark figure.

'I have to give it to the doctor' she said.

Sonic and Shadow look at each other then back at her.

'This doctor wouldn't, by any chance, be called Eggman would he?' asked Sonic.

'Yes...it is' she answered looking at them.

'Eggman must be up to one of his plans again,' Sonic said looking at Shadow.

'What do you think he is up to?' asked Shadow.

'I don't know,' Sonic said, he turns to look at the dark figure.

'Do you know what Eggman is up to?' asked Sonic.

'No,' she told and turned to walk away.

'Don't lie to us' shouted Sonic.

'I'm not!' she said and continue to walk.

'Wait, come back here' said Shadow, the figure stopped and turned to them.

'No' she said.

'Why not?' asked Sonic.

'I don't trust you' she said.

'We won't hurt you, we promise' said Shadow.

'Do you promise? She asked looking at the blue hedgehog.

'Yes' said Sonic with a nod.

The dark figure walk towards them until she was right in front of them. They both stared at this mysterious hedgehog who was holding a red chaos emerald. Shadow stared unblinking at her.

'why does she look so familiar? he thought to himself, I don't remember her, but why do I feel as if I do?. Sonic was the first one to speak.

'What's your name?'

'My name is Angel' she said with a faint smile.

'My names Sonic, nice to meet you' he said.

'Nice to meet you too' Angel said and turned to look at Shadow.

'And your name is?'.

'My name is Shadow' he said.

'I'm pleased to meet you Shadow' she said with a kind smile.

'Angel, we have to know, do you know what Eggman is up to?' Sonic asked.

Angel turned to look at him. 'I don't know, he said I won't find out until I collected the rest of the emeralds, he did say something about a new weapon though'.

'Eggman is defiantly up to something and whatever it is, we have to stop him', Sonic said sounding determined.

'I hope you do, I can't stand him any more', Angel said looking at the ground.

'Why are you working for Eggman anyway? Shadow asked staring at her not being able to shake off the feeling that he does know her.

Angel looked up at them. 'I...I can't tell you'.

'Why not?' he asked.

'I..I just can't tell you, just not right now, you wouldn't understand', she said.

'O.K, you don't have to tell us now, but can we at least know where you came from, or where your family and friends are?' Sonic asked.

Angel look at the ground, 'I don't have a family or friends and I can't remember where I came from,' she paused and looked at them, 'I have to go,' and she ran off with the red chaos emerald still in her hand.

'Wait! come back!' Sonic called to her.

She kept on running out of town and back to Eggman's base.


	2. Remembered

An Angel from the past

Chapter 2: I remember you.

At Eggman's base.

'Angel, I see you retrieved the emerald for me, what took you so long?' asked Eggman.

'Sorry sir, I got a bit...lost,' she said handing over the emerald.

'I see,' he said and taking the emerald from her. 'Now we only need two more emeralds for my weapon, go and retrieve them for me,' he said and turned away from her.

'But doctor, I don't know where they are,' she said.

'Well then, go and find them!' he shouted, 'And don't come back until you have them both!'

'Yes sir,' she said and ran out of the base.

In Shadow's apartment

Shadow was wide awake, he couldn't stop thinking about Angel. Why _does she look so familiar?_ He thought to himself, _it's as if I knew her back on the arc._ He slowly closed his eyes fell into a deep sleep.

Dream.

Shadow found himself in a lab on the Arc, he saw Maria standing next to him and Dr Robotnik in front of them.

'Maria, Shadow, I like to show you something,' he said turning to a liquid-filled tube.

'What is it Grandpa?' asked Maria.

'Well, before Shadow was awaken, I created two lifeforms, both as powerful as the other but, during the tests, the second lifeform did not react to the emeralds too well so, once I'd awaken Shadow, I've been busy working on the second lifeform and after all the tests, I'm ready to show you my new creation' he turned to the other scientists, 'Drain the liquid and release the creature,' he said. Liquid started to pour out of the tube and the tube opened, a white female hedgehog came out and looked around the lab.

''Welcome to Space Colony Arc, Angel,' said Dr Robotnik.

'Who are you?' asked Angel.

'I'm Dr Robotnik, your creator,' he said. Angel looked to where Maria and Shadow were.

'Who are they?' she asked. He brought her over to them.

'This is my granddaughter Maria,' he said.

'I'm pleased to meet you Maria,' she said.

'It's nice to meet you Angel,' said Maria with a kind smile.

'And this is Shadow, he was also created like yourself,' he said.

'Nice to meet you Shadow,' she said with a beautiful smile.

'Nice to meet you too Angel,' he said. Dr Robotnik turned to face Maria.

'Maria, I want you and Shadow to teach her as much as you know, tell her about earth and everything down there. I want her to go down there one day and protect everyone who lives there, can you do that for me?'.

'Yes Grandpa,' she said and took Shadows and Angels hand and left the lab together.

Shadow woke up the next morning. Now he knows why he felt he knew Angel, he met her on the Arc fifty years ago, she's the second ultimate lifeform. He remembers her as the kind, brave, smart, beautiful girl he knew, he couldn't believe that she was still alive. But how did she survive the attack on the Arc? And why did she say she didn't have any friends?

The only person who could answer these questions was Angel; he got up, put on his shoes and ran out of the door to find her.

In the park

Shadow ran through the park and notice that Sonic was under a tree asleep.

'Sonic, I need to talk to you,' he said.

'Hey Shadow, what's up? he said sitting up.

'Remember that girl we met last night,' Shadow said.

'Angel, yeah, what about her?' Sonic asked.

'I remember her,' he said.

'What do you mean you remember her?' Sonic asked.

'I mean I met her on the Arc fifty years ago,' Shadow said.

'Fifty years ago! That means she have to be a...

'Ultimate life form,' Shadow interrupted him. Sonic stared at him with shock.

'So, you knew her back on the Arc,' Sonic asked.

'Yeah, I did,' he said.

'So, how come she said that she didn't have any friends?' Sonic asked.

'I guess she can't remember, but I'll help her remember,' Shadow said.

'Where are you going to find her? She could be anywhere by now!' Sonic said.

'Don't worry, I'll find her, see you later,' he said and ran off to find Angel.

Somewhere in Forest Hill.

Shadow was running through the forest, he look everywhere but still no sign of Angel anywhere. He was about to give up until he saw someone close by. He got a little closer and saw a white female hedgehog leaning her back against a tree, it was Angel, he finally found her, but what is she doing here? he thought. He walked up to her and stood beside her.

'Hi Angel,' he said. Angel turned round and faced him.

'Hi Shadow,' she said smiling.

'What are you doing here?' Shadow asked.

'Looking for the last two emeralds. I can't go back until I have them both,' she said.

'Doesn't look like your looking for them,' he said. Angel slowly closed her eyes.

'That's the thing, I don't want to find them for him,' she said sadly, 'He's been making my life miserable,'

'You must really hate him don't you,' he said. She slowly nodded. 'It's o.k. a lot of people hate him too,' She opened her eyes and looked at him.

It's just...I had a great life years ago, and then he came along and ruined it,' she said.

'You mean with your friends,' Shadow asked. Angel looked at him sadly.

'I told you, I have no friends,' she said and turned round and slowly walks away.

'What about Maria?' Shadow asked. Angel stopped and turned round to face him.

'How do you know her?' Angel asked. Shadow started to slowly walk up to her.

'Fifty years ago, you were created by Dr Robotnik and you were friends with Maria and another project,' he said.

'Yes, that's right, how did you know that?' she asked.

Shadow smiled, 'I'm that other project,' he said. Angel couldn't believe it the hedgehog she thought had died was still alive.

'It can't be,' she said quietly, 'I thought you died,'

'No, I survived,' he said. Angel eyes started to fill up with tears.

'Shadow,' she said tears started to flow down her cheek, 'I missed you,' She closed her eyes to hold back her tears.

Suddenly, she felt something gently touch her back, she open her eyes and notice that Shadow was holding her. She lifted her arms and put them on his shoulders.

'It's o.k. I missed you too,' he said and gently stroking her quills. Angel gently lifted up her head and looked at him.

'Ever since the attack on the Arc, I thought we lost each other,' she said.

'We never lost each other, and we never will,' he said.

Angel smiled and rested her head on his chest. She was so happy, she finally found her long lost friend from all those years ago and still remembers him as the silent, intelligent, tough, handsome hedgehog she knew, she felt nothing could separate them again, suddenly, she heard a voice coming from her communicate round her wrist.

'Angel, I found the two last emeralds, get back to the base immediately,' shouted Eggman. Angel took a few steps away from Shadow.

'Oh no, he has got all the emeralds, he going to use them for his weapon,' she said.

'Come on, we'll go and get Sonic and stop Eggman,' said Shadow and they both ran back into the city.


End file.
